His memory
by airdreanna
Summary: With everyone retaning their memories why doesn't Mamoru?


A.N- this takes place right after Usagi has defeated Beryl, the girls haven't forgotten anything and Usagi, thinks that Mamoru hasn't either, I have no idea where this came from I was bored and just started to type. Here is the finished result hope you like it,

A.N- I don''t own sailor moon or any related characters don''t sue me, my pay check barely covers what I need as it is, thank XoXoX Airdreanna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the swift fall wind blew across the grounds of the park a young girl was walking around with her head down as silent tears of pain pored uncountable from her azure eyes. Her once vibrant personality broken into bits. Walking along the all too familiar path in the park she enters the small and hidden rose briar. And sitting on the small crescent shaped marble bench her mind raced back to the moment that had caused her such anguish.

Two hours ago……………………..

With a song in her heart and a smile on her face Usagi Tsukino skips happily down the sidewalk on her way to the Crown Arcade. As the doors slid open with a welcoming 'ding' she smiles and waves at Motoki-chan, the worker at the arcade and her brother-like friend. " hi, Motoki-chan" she says her eyes alighting with happiness " guess what happened?" with a smile the sandy blonde man turned to her and asked " what happened Usagi-chan?" plopping down in to the stool she smiled and told him " this morning I woke up early and got to school on time, and every thing has been perfect I even did my home work" the giant smile on her face was enough to light up the room " great job Usagi, how about a free shake for doing such a great job." " sure Motoki-chan, I''d love one"

As he turned to grab her shake the doors dinged again and Usagi turned to see, her four closest friends walk in together, her face scrunched in confusion she watched as they made a beeline for her " what you think we could ever forget?"" asked the raven haired, purple eyes priestess named Rei. " yeah, even the imperial silver crystal couldn't even make us forget you" said Makoto, a brown haired green eyes amazon with a large smile. With a huff Minako, a rather ditzy blonde with blue eyes, sat down next to Usagi. " its our job to protect you, but most of all we're friends, nothing will change that" " though logically we shouldn't even remember each other" added Ami, the blue haired genius of the group "I'm glad that we do".

" Well maybe I should have brought more shakes" said Motoki as her returned with Usagi's shake, with a laugh the girls just nodded and again the poor waiter turned back to make four more shakes. Just then the doors gave off one more ding and in entered a rather tall man with dark black hair and deep blue eyes. In his hand was a book on medicine. Usagi's eyes light up and as she slides off her stool and walks toward the man he simple walks by her and stilling on a empty stool he buries his head in his book. Usagi turned her head toward her friends and they too look confused at how, Mamoru, Usagi's past and present love could just simple walk by her. " maybe he didn't see me" she said to her friends she walks over to the man " hi, muffin, didn't you see me?" the man lowers his book and looking her up and down, said " excuse miss , what did you call me? Have we meet before?"

Mamoru looked at the beautiful girl before him and saw as her face fell , he felt as if he knew her but could not place her. As she stood there staring at her with pain and heart break in her eyes her prompts her to respond "miss?" "mamo-chan, don't you remember me?" the pain and disbelief in her voice had him confused " no I'm sorry am I supposed to, and how do you know my name?" stumbling from him the girl turns and runs from the arcade.

Motoki seeing Usagi run turns to Mamoru and asked "damn, what did you say to her this time?" as even more confusion crosses his features Mamoru see a flash back of the same girl yelling at him……

Flash Back…… …… ……

Mamoru sitting in the same position smirks as the young blond girls wails in anger " you ignorant, infantile baka" the girl turns but before she can make it more than two steps he replies. " wow meatball head, such big words, who call you them I wonder""

Flash Back Ends…… …… ……

"Mamoru-kun, snap out of it, what's the matter with you?"shaking his head Mamoru turns to his friends and says, " I don''t understand, how do I know her?" with a look of incredulous disbelief Motoki feels Mamoru's head and asks, " are you feeling alright? How can you not remember Usagi, the two of you fight constantly, I swear its like world war three when you two are together." leaving Mamoru to his thoughts Motoki goes to help another customer. Looking down to the floor Mamoru looks up as four pairs of feet approach him " what''s the matter with you baka don't act like you don't remember her. we all do you should too." Rei said her voice full of fury seeing Mamoru one again hurting her friend. " wait Rei," said Ami as she pulls out a small blue computer out of no where. Opening it she starts to type at a rapid pace, after a few minutes of silence Ami looks back up and says " him memory is returning slowly. It should be all back soon" As she begins to type again another one of the strange flash back hits him

Flash Back…… …… ……

"Mercury we need a weakness" calls out a girl in a red sailor suit as she dodges a missile fired from the strange creature that they seemed to be fighting. As the girl in red fires a ball of fire from her hands she call out "sailor moon" another girl in a blue and red sailor suit turned as another missile was headed toward her. Her azure blue eyes widening in fear she is saved as a man in a black tuxedo and cape grabs her and saves her.

Flash Back Ends…… …… ……

Grasping his head in pain Mamoru looks up as the girls look at him expectantly, " Ami? Rei? Minako? Makato? Where's Usako?" a look of relief passes there faces. "she ran, Mamoru-kun, you didn't remember and she just ran," said Ami her computer now stored back in her subspace pocket.

Getting up from the stool he runs from the arcade and using the same sense that always told him where she was as sailor moon he searched for her as Usako, his love. He ran toward the park as the sun was just starting to set. Searching for an hour he was about to give up when, hitting his head he realized the only place she could be. Running up the hidden path he burst in to the rose briar to see her curled up on the bench. Her face was tear streaked from all of her crying. Walking over to her sleeping form he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her sleeping lips. As her eyes fluttered open she took up in to the blue eyes shining with love and apology. "I'm sorry I forgot Usako, I don't know why but I promise never to ever let it happen again" looking deep in to his eyes Usagi rapped her arms around him and whispered " Mamo-chan I was so scared that you wouldn't ever remember, the others did but not you" "don't worry I could never forget for long not matter what, I will and have always loved you."

The couple kissed as shots of red and gold streaked the sky, lost in the embrace, neither noticed a tall woman wearing a black sailor suit holding a large key shaped staff walk away, ""better for them to remember then to forget."" looking to the sky she watched as a meteor streaked across the sky.

The End


End file.
